youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Dingo Young Ones
Dingo is quite a calm and mellow wolf. He takes things easy and adapts to his environment quickly. Though Dingo can be quite quarrelsome when chasing rovers or when he is threatened. He has attempted for dominance though he is too serene, having not enough aggression and hustle in him. Dingo is quite ambitious for a high hirearchy but has often been turned down by more succesful wolves. When it comes to females, Dingo is uneasy. He is unsure how to act around females and usually fails to get their attention. Young Ones Dingo(YM014) was born on May 7, 2010 into the Young Ones Pack. His parents were Youssarian and Shatter, the dominant pair at the time. He had two sisters called Swift Kill(YF011) and Silver(YF012) and one brother called Zero(YM013). Before Dingo was even four weeks old, he was kidnapped by a group of naughty adolescent wolves led by his big sister Rocket Dog. Dingo was then left abandoned away from the den and very vulnerable to predators. Fortunately his older half-brother Shakespeare came to his aid and carried him back to the safety of the den. Another day Shakespeare was babysitting them when the Whiskers attacked the den. Shakespeare protected them putting himself between the pups and the rivals, he got bad injured but survived. Later when the rest of the pack came they chased off the Whiskers they left a pup behind called Finn that was adopted into the Young Ones despite of being older. After a week their uncle Hambone was babysitting them with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior. He started a randomly den move attempting to save them from an 'unknown danger'. In the chaos Silver drowned trying to cross the river, Luckily their older brothers and sister took them back to the safety of the den. The rest of them reached the adulthood, in winter the pack split in two halves after loosing a fight against the Commandos. Dingo and his siblings were in the half lead by Shatter. After several days they reunited. In spring his mother gave birth to Baker, Miles, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and Mozart gave birth to Phoenix and Drew later Mozart was kicked out. After a few days sadly Shatter died, later on the group split in two halves after Youssarian was challenged by Timber for dominance. He followed his father with the others, during that time Mozart took dominance in that half until a female called Frost joined and ousted her. Later the pack reunited and Frost became new alpha female. His uncle Hambone started another den move but was stoped by the others, a week later he managed to carry the pups to another den. Next month they went on hare hunting with the new pups when they went into battle with the Scooters, the scooters lost the fight and a pup called Avatar was abandoned, Dingo heared his cries, first he wasnt sure of what to do but later he carried avatar to the den knowing Youssarian had the final word to let it live or not, Avatar was accepted into the pack, Saving him Dingo returned the favour that Shakespeare did for him. Dingo was a fully grown adult of three years old so he started roving with other males, he roved a few times at the Scooters with Hambone, Timber, Big Will and Zero but he wasnt successful. In winter a group of roving males from the Commandos stalked the pack, Dingo and the other males chased them off, later they chased Dasher and after catching up they attacked, killing him. The roving males were more cautous after that but they mated with many females including his sister Swift Kill, but in spring she aborted. After a weeks the commandos attacked wanting more territory he was chased off and the Young Ones split in two halves and never reunited. Sequoia He was in the half integrated by Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, Zero, Avatar, Finn, Baker, Miles and four pups Daisy, Petal, Archer and Sonic. Dingo fought for the alpha male position but he couldnt win so he submitted to his brother. They wandered many lands for two months, change came from them when after a storm they encountered with Big Will that was roving. Big Will joined and attacked Zero, Big Will was two years older than him so Zero submitted and took the beta role. One day after eating, one of the pups, Petal, was abandoned in the river. After a few days the infected Ebony joined them after being kicked out of the Young Ones, Ebony fought Rocket Dog and Swift Kill for the alpha female rank, she won and kicked out Swift Kill. After a month they attacked the smallest pack lead by Dingo's older brother Hazel, they beat them and stole the territory. Later on they started wandering in Commandos territory when one day they were caught and chased off, luckily for them a roving male Homestar Runner appeared in the scene and the Commandos chased him off thinking he was a rival, the Sequoia took the chance and won the fight getting their territory. Later a group of scientist came to study them, the alphas were tagged with radio collars and they gave a medicine for rabies to all the pack members, after a few days they started trusting the humans. In spring Zero and the other pack members helped with the new litters. In fall ebony died so Rocket took female dominance. In winter Big will left so Dingo and Zero fought for dominance, but again Dingo was unable to beat his brother so he gave up and left on roving. When he returned a male named Gautama had already joined and taken over as alpha as his brothers left on roving. Dingo couldnt rejoin the pack and has been a loner since then trying to find his own mate or join another pack. The Suitors Luckily in August 2014 Dingo stumbled upon a small group of roving males known as The Suitors, who had suffered the same fate as him. At first they didn't trust each other, but soon Dingo was allowed to team up with the four males. Some of the males were the rovers that Dingo constantly used to chase off when he was in his pack, but he became one of them. The following winter they roved in many packs, and two of their members were killed. The pack they roved more often at was the Young Ones, but being related to them Dingo only acted as a decoy. In early February, 2015 there was a big blizzard and Dingo got separated from Flash and Homestar. The blizzard went on all the night, unfortunately Dingo couldn't survive. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Zero Sisters: Swift Kill and Silver. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Suitors Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters